Sorpresa del destino
by Ritsuka-chan Sook
Summary: él conocía todo de su pareja; sus sueños, su sinceridad, sus mentiras tan pequeñas.Él se comprometía a hacerlo feliz a cualquier costo. Ellos, saben lo que es el amor, esa sensación tan pura y magnifica, que les hace latir su corazón día con día. Esa emoción, que hace que cometas cualquier locura para ver feliz a la otra persona. Ese sentimiento que comparten, los hace tan ingenuos


Esta historia participa en la tercera convocatoria de las páginas de Facebook: "shingeki no heichou traducciones" y shingeki no kyojin yaoi 2.0

Si desean sentir más la emoción, pueden buscar estas dos canciones: Franz Liszt sueño de amor y sad romance violin.

 **(…)**

 _«_ _Él siempre me mentía, desde que lo conocí, solo le salían serpientes de su boca, hasta cuando me dejo._ _»_

Nos conocimos en la universidad, de eso, ya son 4 años.

Soy Levi Ackerman, era estudiante de fotografía, y me encantaba mi carrera, siempre descubría maneras diferentes de ver la vida.

Amaba como se plasmaba la imagen en los collages, las fotos las sacaba de la manera antigua, no impresas en papel mate, si no las revelaba en el cuarto oscuro.

Un día simplemente decidí ir a la parte de atrás de la escuela, en donde había un pequeño colibrí, posando en la rama de un árbol de Judas, mostrando sus esplendidos colores en el pecho, todos con un brillo magnifico.

Ahí es cuando vio al chico, un joven de piel canela, sus ojos heterocromaticos tan excéntricos, de un tono azul y el otro un color amarillo.

Solo saque mi cámara, y enfoque, después de eso se movió mi dedo solo, y escuche el sonido de mi cámara, entonces el colibrí se espantó y voló, el joven volteo a verme, me dio una sonrisa.

Me acerque al chico.

—hola— me dio un tímido saludo— ¿Cómo te llamas?—

—Levi— le conteste secamente— ¿Y tú? — le pregunte desinteresado, pero por dentro me moría por saber quién era.

Entonces empecé viendo cada una de sus facciones para tatuarlo en mis pensamientos.

 _«El solo me dio una sonrisa pequeña y con eso cautivo este frio corazón._ _»_

—Eren, solo dime Eren— me miró fijamente a los ojos y pude ver que tenía unos bellos destellos de luz en estos.

Varias semanas estuvimos juntos, el castaño no se me despegaba por nada del mundo, y cuando no estaba, sentía la necesidad de ir y sacarlo de las clases.

El siempre iniciaba una conversación, o me preguntaba de mi vida, yo solo me limitaba por contestarles, pero el casi no me contaba de él.

Más de una semana se desapareció por completo, y me harte de esa sensación horrible de vacío, así que lo busque por toda la academia y lo encontré, estaba sentado en una jardinera del lugar, al lado de este, una chica de cabello negro, unos ojos del mismo tono, su piel tan blanca como la mía, veía como esta chica estaba a punto de abrazarlo, observaba cada movimiento de Eren, y solo vi como lloraba, la joven le daba palmaditas en su espalda.

 _«Es así como nos conocimos y nos fuimos haciendo más cercanos con el tiempo._ _»_

Con todas mi confianza me dirigí hacia ellos, ambos se sorprendieron por como llegue, tome del brazo a Eren y lo levante.

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué rayos haces? — me enfrentaba esa chica asiática con sus palabras, levantándose de su lugar, y dando una mirada temible

—Tomando lo que es mío—mis palabras se escucharon con seguridad de que el me pertenecía, gracias a ella estaba perdiendo el tiempo valioso que tengo.

Eren solo suspiraba por el llanto anterior, así que la joven ya no dijo nada, porque Eren le dio una mirada que entendía que este problema es entre él y yo.

Volteaba a ver a la chica, para asegurarme que no nos siguiera, ella solo se quedó parada, dándome una sonrisa.

Llegamos al lugar donde nos conocimos, ese lugar secreto para nosotros.

—Me gustas— te lo dije rápidamente, después de unas cuantas semanas que nos conocimos tal vez lo creerían imposible, pero el amor llego a mi vida.

Me sonreíste, me abrazaste y tocaste mi cara, delineando con tu dedo índice mis labios, yo no me resistí, solo acerque lentamente mi boca con la tuya a pesar de que eras más alto, y por fin se juntaron nuestros labios.

 _«_ _No sabía a lo que me metía contigo…_

 _No sabía que estaba jugando con fuego…_ _»_

Tuvimos cientos de citas, hasta el día de hoy nuestros aniversarios han sido esplendidos, y cada vez nos enamorábamos más, es nuestra manera de amar, simplemente eres perfecto para mí.

La siguiente semana será nuestro aniversario, así que hare lo mejor posible para que sonrías ante mis sorpresas.

« _Comienza la cuenta regresiva.»_

El día de hoy, domingo empecé a buscar el regalo perfecto, creo que será una linda sorpresa la que te daré, siempre te ha encantado las figuras de origami y es lo único que me faltaría para llegar a ser perfecto para ti.

Le pedí a una de mis ex compañeros de clase que investigaran donde hay clases de origami, soy una persona muy antisocial, y a los pocos que le he hablado son a; Petra, Erd, y Gunter. Solo porque fueron parte de mi equipo en el trabajo final de mi carrera, pero al menos me agradaron.

Actualmente le hablo a dos compañeros del trabajo: Hanji y Auruo, a mi jefe aun no lo conozco.

Salgo de trabajar, y recibo un mensaje de Petra.

—"Ya encontré un lugar que no queda lejos de tu nido de amor, Te envié la dirección con una foto ¡esfuérzate! " —Doy una sonrisa ante sus palabras.

Leo bien el mensaje y observo la foto, en esta se mostraba una pequeña casa de un tono café, una vitrina que contenia todas las figuras que había.

Salgo apurado a dirigirme a mi primera clase.

La dirección en donde voy está a unas tres cuadras de mi hogar, no está lejos ni tampoco cerca como para que Eren se entere.

Llego y entro sin permiso, observo como la mayoría son mujeres y cada una está sentada con sus compañeras o conocidas, las mesas consisten para tres personas, solo encuentro una mesa vacía y para mi buena suerte es hasta al frente, así que me siento.

Las mujeres empiezan a cuchichear sobre, al menos ninguna se atreve a molestarme.

El profesor llega, reparte las hojas, y una hoja de la introducción al origami.

—Buenas tardes señoritas y señor. A partir de hoy soy su profesor de taller Nanaba. —se le podría describir que tiene una expresión calmada, físicamente hablando es alto, de cabello rubio y corto hacia los lados, unos ojos azules. —Su primera lección será algo sencillo. Para ustedes ¿Qué es el origami? — Se podía ver una plante rodante pasar, y los grillos sonar—al parecer nadie saber. Se los explicare rápidamente. Es la técnica de doblar y desdoblar papel, con suma paciencia y sin prisas, con el objeto de que las figuras obtenidas, tengan una semejanza más o menos remota con la realidad, partiendo generalmente de un cuadrado o de un rectángulo. Generalmente no se utilizan cuchillos, ni tijeras, ni adhesivos, simplemente se necesitan las manos y el papel, pero también hay herramientas como las pinzas que ayudan a un mejor manejo del papel, reglas y escuadras. Doblando y desdoblando el papel llegaremos a obtener la apariencia más exacta de la figura que queremos conseguir, aunque es frecuente que se precise de la unión de dos o más partes, pero insertándose una en otra. El nombre de origami proviene de tierras orientales, en concreto es de origen japonés y significa "doblar papel". —la manera que se expresaba de este arte, está llena de amor, puesto que se nota que ama lo que hace— El tipo de papel a utilizar no tiene por qué ser especial, podemos utilizar cualquier tipo de papel y con el tiempo y seamos un poco más expertos utilizaremos papeles especiales para conseguir mejores efectos en las figuras que creemos. — Tal como pensé, realmente este tipo de cosas, tenía que haber pasión por realizarlo, y sobre todo que al menos tengas un poco de habilidad.

—Hoy empezaremos con lo más fácil de origami, doblar esas tres hojas, y solo formar un cuadrado— decía con tranquilidad este tipo, como si fuese lo más sencillo del mundo.

Observe que todo mundo lo hacía con facilidad, y yo solo observaba esas hojas porque cobraran vida y se doblaran solas.

Las tome con firmeza, y empecé a doblar, hasta que salió.

El profesor paso por todos los lugares, recordándoles algunos detalles y conmigo fue hasta el final.

—Es tu primera vez ¿Cierto? — De mi boca solamente salió un chasquido— por ese ruido veo que sí, veamos si tienes talento o solamente perderás el tiempo y tu pareja se decepcionara totalmente — la manera en que lo dijo me molesto, pero lo que más me fastidio fue que se necesita habilidad, hare que se trague las palabras.

Le demostraría que no es necesario que me guste o tenga paciencia para dominar la papiroflexia.

¿Cuántas figuras mal hechas hice bola y las tire? ¿Tres? ¿Cinco? ¿Diez?

No lleve la cuenta, pero estoy seguro que fueron muchas.

Aún recuerdo esas horribles palabras por parte del profesor Nanaba: "Ríndete, lo único que estás haciendo es desperdiciar valioso papel".

Maldito profesor, que bueno que le avente toda su mierda en la cara y me largue de ahí, después de eso comencé a buscar otra sorpresa para Eren, pensé varias posibilidades, pero se me ocurrió lo mas inimaginable, darle fotografías de todos los corazones que encuentre en esta semana.

En lo que iba regresando a mi hogar, me distraje con una imagen que no podría olvidar, veía a Eren pasear felizmente con un hombre rubio, alto, con su pelo relamido para un lado. Decidí alejarme del lugar, seguro que lo confundí, y realmente Eren me espera en casa con la comida recién hecha.

 _«_ _Me conté una mentira piadosa.»_

 **(…)**

Llegue a mi hogar, y lo encontré vacío, entro a la casa y todo esta ordenado, voy hacia el comedor y hay una nota pegada en el florero del centro.

— " _Ahorita regreso, fui por la despensa, regresare rápido. Espero que te guste la cena"_ —

Empecé a comer lo que había en la mesa, arroz blanco, verduras hervidas y un trozo de carne de cerdo, en otro plato fruta picada. Siempre ha cocinado delicioso y cuida de la salud de ambos.

Eren tardo dos horas en llegar a la casa. Entro silencioso a comparación de otros días. Con solamente una bolsa de la tienda.

—Eren bienvenido— le digo casualmente, pero se sobre salta— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? — le cuestiono su tiempo de llegada, por lo regular tarda menos de una hora.

Él se rasca la nuca.

—Fue poco tiempo, estaba muy lleno y me encontré con Marco en el supermercado— mi cuestión es creerle o no.

—Pensé que te había pasado algo, así que empecé a preocuparme— Y es cierto, tenía miedo de que le sucediera algo.

—Bueno… ¿Ya cenaste? —Asiento con la cabeza— que bueno, me iré a duchar— se dirige a la cocina, y la bolsa la deja en la encimera. Se dirige corriendo al cuarto para bañarse.

Pasan dos horas desde que entro, así que voy a ver si todo está bien.

—Eren ¿Estas bien? — toco la puerta.

— ¡Si estoy bien! — me grita.

—No te vayas a resfriar por tardar tanto. — espero su respuesta, pero escucho un leve quejido por parte de él.

— ¡No! — me contesto secamente, pero escuche su voz temblar al darme la respuesta, la cual no le di importancia.

« _En ese preciso momento debí darme cuenta…»_

 **(…)**

Los días prosiguieron y siempre llevaba conmigo la cámara, para tomar las fotos, le pedía las fotos a los comerciantes que venden paletas de corazón, bombones, chocolates, a las señoras de parque y sus ropas o bolsos decorados con estos, la semana paso volando.

Cada día que llegaba a casa, Eren no se encontraba, se excusaba de que tenía que ir a comprar comida, fruta, se iba con unos amigos, estaba estudiando para el examen de trabajo, estaba deseoso de trabajar él, pero si supiera que ellos solo te explotaran, y cuando ya no sirvas te echaran.

Así pasaron los restantes días.

 **(…)**

Y llego el día de nuestro aniversario.

 _«_ _Ese día nunca lo olvidare»._

Le envié un tierno mensaje a su celular en el que decía el lugar y la hora. Yo ya había rentado el lugar para nosotros dos, el cual dio inicio a nuestros primeros besos, una cafetería sencilla de madera, empecé a pegar todas las fotos por todos lados, y en la puerta hojas de colores que todas juntas formaban un corazón. Después de eso prepare la mesa en el centro, con un florero, con las ramas del árbol de Judas, después coloque los platillos, y en una cajita de madera metí un anillo con la piedra del amor eterno, todo en este lugar simbolizaba mi amor.

Me siento en el piano que mande a traer con anterioridad, ordeno la partitura del maestro Franz Liszt "sueño de amor" para colocarla en su lugar correspondiente, y veo mi reloj, ya es hora, y en efecto suena la campana de la entrada y veo entrar al que elegí como mi compañero de vida.

Lo tomo de la mano y le digo que tome asiento, él lo hace, y veo que por sus orbes se asoman varias lágrimas y me imagino que se siente afortunado de que sigamos siendo felices.

Me siento en el banquillo para piano, empiezo a tocar la melodía.

Las notas son tan suaves y sinceras como el amor que me has profesado, la toco cuidadosamente de no cometer algún error.

Termino de tocar la música, y me siento en la mesa con mi castaño, le sonrió y el me devuelve la sonrisa.

Terminamos de comer, y me arrodillo enfrente de él, saco el anillo de mi bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón, y le ofrezco casarse conmigo, formar una vida sola, un amor insaciable que será alimentado siempre por nuestro tiempo, por nuestros besos, beberá nuestras sonrisas y los sollozos los silenciara.

Tú solamente te tapas la boca, no te cabe la emoción, me abrazas y me tiras al suelo, repartes varios besos por mi rostro.

Es así como termina esta mañana, me despido de ti por el momento, me dirijo a trabajar.

 _«_ _Este comienzo se llevara una parte de mí.»_

 **(…)**

Llego a mi estúpido trabajo, el que me quita preciado tiempo para disfrutar con Eren, y solo observo a una de mis compañeras locas, su sobrenombre: "Lentes de mierda".

— ¡Enanin! ¿Qué tal te fue? — me pregunta indiscretamente esta tipa, solo le doy una mirada de te odio, pero ni le afecta— ¿te rechazo? — esas palabras me enfurecen.

—Por supuesto que no, todo lo contrario me beso— le digo con toda sinceridad, no debí abrir mi boca, ahorita empezara a extasiarse y gritar como la loca que es.

— ¡Sí! — lo sabía, en tampoco tiempo la conozco. —Regresa con tu pareja, yo te cubro— al menos no esta tan jodida de la cabeza, así que tomo mis cosas y me dirijo a mi hogar, tomo un taxi para llegar más rápido, pero por el camino miro por la ventana y lo que observo rompe mi corazón.

 _«_ _Era tan soleado, y repentinamente se nublo, como la mirada con las lágrimas.»_

Bajo rápidamente del carro, para asegurarme que me estoy equivocando, corro entre la multitud, y a pesar de que llueve me importa un carajo, tomo tu hombro y te giro, en efecto eres tú…

Solo me observas asombrado por la situación que te encontré, veo tu mano izquierda en tu dedo anular y no está el símbolo de compromiso. Mis ojos te piden una explicación, pero no encuentras las palabras.

Apenas sale alguna frase coherente de mi boca.

« _Yo confiaba en ti.»_

— ¿Por qué lo estás haciendo? — agacho mi mirada para ocultar el dolor que siente mi alma.

—Yo… yo…— solo balbuceas y te arrastro a un lugar donde los tres podamos hablar, el rubio que anteriormente te tomaba la mano solo nos sigue.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —cuestionaba a la tercera presencia.

—Erwin Smith, mucho gusto— me ofrece su mano por educación pero la tiro a un lado.

— ¡¿Qué hacían ambos juntos?! — empiezo a desatar mi furia

—Yo…— seguía sin poder hablar mi prometido.

—Yo se lo explicare Eren— toma de la mano derecha a mi pareja. — el no pudo dejarte el día de hoy, ya que sentía lastima por ti que te dejara en el día de su aniversario. —Eren lo voltea a ver, suplicando que parara.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciendo esto? —la lluvia caía sobre los tres, a los lejos se escuchaban los rayos, y todo el mundo se ocultaba.

« _La tormenta llego y si se despeja, se llevara mi alma.»_

—Más de lo que te imaginas— contesta el rubio.

—Le pregunto a Eren—le contesto frustrado, conteniendo la rabia que crece dentro. —Y bien Eren, espero tu respuesta. —

« _Entonces pensé, supongo que no soy la persona adecuada para ti, tal vez no somos el uno para el otro.»_

—Yo… Levi de verdad lo siento— deseaba escucharlo de la boca de mi amado, esas palabras que tal vez me herirían de muerte.

— ¿Qué hice mal? —pregunto angustiado, deseando que sea una vil pesadilla.

—Absolutamente nada—me contesta bajando su mirada.

—Yo puedo perdonarte Eren, tal vez te comprenda, tal vez yo te deje solo por mucho tiempo y por eso buscaste a alguien más— Erwin solo me miraba con lastima por las palabras que digo, Eren tomaba fuertemente la mano de este.

—Tu no hiciste nada mal, solo quería ya terminar con esto— me dice secamente, sus palabras son puñaladas para mí.

—Quédate hasta mañana, y platiquemos a solas— dije para que la indirecta llegara al tipo ese, sin preguntar solo lo jale y nos fuimos a nuestro hogar.

Ambos llegamos, y a él le deje la cama, yo me dormí en el sofá, estaba esperando despertarme, pero caí rendido ante el Dios Morfeo, por todas las emociones que tuve hoy.

 **(…)**

Al día siguiente me levanto y llamo a Hanji para que me reporte enfermo.

 _«_ _Enfermo de amor._

 _Debido a ti, a causa del pecado estoy enfermo de esperar.»_

Busco a Eren y sigue en la cama, me acuesto a su lado y lo abrazo, él se mueve y se da cuenta de mi presencia en su espacio personal.

—Levi…—susurra— quítate— me ruega.

—No quiero, será el último día en que te tenga ¿No? —Solamente guarda silencio y ya no me contesta.

Nos levantamos y hay una incomodidad perceptible hasta para los que no nos conozca.

Preparo un poco de té negro para mí y chocolate caliente para Eren. Me siento en el sofá y el también justo enfrente.

—Eren ¿Qué es lo que paso? — le pregunto preocupado, yo no quiero que esto llegue a su fin.

—Solo con las palabras "Te amo" no se puede amar— eso es un golpe bajo. Tal como me lo imagine esto ya fue suficiente.

— ¿Crees que esto no se podría arreglar? — Por supuesto que está mal que pida otra oportunidad, pero mi dignidad no me lo impide y me dice que hago lo correcto — Como si fueras alguien que no conozco, como si nada hubiera ocurrido si lo olvidamos todo, y nos enamoramos de nuevo. —comienzo a llorar y el solo se limita a observarme.

—Levi date por vencido, no podemos continuar con algo que ya llego a su fin— dice sus palabras tan fríamente.

—Por ti, yo era feliz. Por ti, yo estaba enamorado creí que tu amor era eterno, que era sólo para mí. —

—Lo siento, pero esto se acabó, yo no te amo, y si continuáramos terminaría hiriéndote y al menos déjame seguir contigo como tu amigo— no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sus palabras son tan duras, su voz tan fría.

« _Regrésalo al principio, regresa al momento en el que me amabas.»_

Me levante del sofá, me dirigí a Eren y lo tire al suelo. Lo tome de la cara y le di un beso, sus secos labios estaban fríos, tan helados como el hielo, no había emoción o al menos yo no la sentí, solo observe su cara como comenzaba a llorar, y me arrepentí tanto de ello, jure que nunca te haría plañir, y mira lo que he hecho, forzándote a besarme a pesar de que ya me has dicho que se terminó.

Te levantaste rápidamente, y me diste una mirada fugaz, solamente pensé, la arruine.

Subiste al cuarto que compartimos, y arreglaste tu maleta, ya ibas a irte con Erwin. Corrí a acompañarte, estaba atento a tus movimientos esperando a que desistieras de la idea, y yo estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

« _Romper es rápido, pero olvidar es duro  
El amor es doloroso, y yo estoy herido, solo._

 _Si dices que debemos partir, que debemos terminar ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?_ _»_

—Se feliz Eren—Te dije con mi más sincera sonrisa a pesar que por dentro sollozaba y me retire de ahí para no volver a ser tan patético.

Me dirigí a todos los lugares que me recordaban a ti, principalmente a la cafetería donde el lugar fue testigo de los besos.

Me senté en el lugar de siempre y observe las palabras que escribiste en la mesa de madera. "Siempre contigo"

Fue una de las tantas mentiras que me has dicho.

Eres el causante de las lágrimas. Solo te tenía a ti, a nuestros recuerdos, nuestro amor, ahora los trato de borrar, eres la persona que anhelo, tan poco tiempo llevamos separados pero ya llego a extrañarte.

Mi celular sonó y vi tu nombre marcado en él, es un mensaje, le di al botón abrir y lo leí.

— "Gracias por todo, pero no quiero que nuestra ruptura sea un impedimento para otro tipo de relación, me gustaría que sigamos siendo amigos." — empecé a reírme, que egoísta soy, y me doy cuenta que pongo como respuesta un sí.

De alguna forma lo tendría cerca. De alguna forma estaría conmigo ¿No?

 **(…)**

Ha pasado casi una semana desde nuestra separación, y parezco un muerto.

Solo llego al trabajo y hago lo que me piden. Hanji se preocupa por mí, pero realmente no me interesa, después de ese último mensaje no me has enviado otro.

Siempre que veo a Zoe, no la soporto esta mas pegada a mí que nunca. ¿Sabrá algo? Lo dudo no se lo he contado a nadie lo que sucedió, pero su trato se siente extraño.

 **(…)**

Voy de vuelta a mi hogar, y lo encuentro como lo dejaste: frívolo, sin ningún brillo, ya no está la comida preparada.

Solo subo a mi habitación, me tiro al suelo y empiezo a lamentarme como todas las noches anteriores.

« _Cada día que pasa me duele más_ _»_

Ahora que no estas, cierro los ojos y puedo verte, intento olvidar y borrar las memorias, pero nuestros recuerdos son más fuertes.  
Me conté una mentira, pensando que volverás, aunque nunca me dijiste que lo harías, pero solo puedo mantener la esperanza viva, esperando a que cruces esa puerta.  
El pecado de amarte tanto, se va cobrando cada día, aumentando el dolor que siento en mi pecho.  
El pecado de amarte demás, el pecado de echarte de menos. Debido a ti, a causa del pecado, estoy lamentándome con un desconsuelo como éste.  
Aún recuerdo las últimas palabras que me dirigiste.

 _ **No puedo amarte con sólo las palabras "te amo".**_

Quiero saber qué tan difícil fue para ti fingir que aún me amabas, no me importa que siguieras con ese tierno engaño, resistiría por ti. Cada una de tus acciones se vuelve un recuerdo doloroso. ¿Fue realmente difícil para ti? Abandonar todo lo que hemos construido juntos, para mi parecieron sinceras tus acciones ¿Realmente me dejaste de querer? Esas palabras son las que realmente ¿Querías decir?

Intenté aferrarme a ti en aquella noche, pero nada funciono, al día siguiente trate de hacerte cambiar de opinión y en ese momento había un montón de cosas por las que me arrepiento, pero hay un montón de cosas que no pude decirte, te amo e incluso aunque te enfades, está bien, incluso aunque me regañes, está bien, así que por favor no me dejes, no te vayas, no tienes que amarme, simplemente te amaré solo.

Aun evoco las palabras que tenía en mis pensamientos ese día.

« _Solo hoy, solo hoy, ¿no puedes soportarlo solo por hoy? Solo dame un beso más._ _»_

 **(…)**

« _¿Tuviste que marcharte tan lejos de mí? Te podría haber amado con toda mi vida, pero ahora me olvidas como una persona sin corazón._ _»_

« _Te podría haber amado con todo mí ser, pero ahora vives olvidándome_ _»_

Pasaron dos años desde tu partida, y hasta hoy me llegaron noticias de ti, una carta en donde mostraba lo feliz que eres con Erwin.

« _Pensé que las cosas estarían bien, una vez que el sol saliera y cambiara la estación_

 _La herida que me dejaste es tan profunda, que no se cerrará_ _»_

Una foto en donde te encuentras visitando el mar a la mano de tu amor, en tu carta me cuentas que te ha ido bien y que has encontrado un empleo de fotógrafo en New York, él te trata con debido respeto y se aman... Pronto se casaran.

« _No me hagas llorar_ _»_

 _Las lágrimas que caen, se van con un recuerdo de tu sonrisa, y estas me bloquean la vista, no puedo ver._

Creí que con el tiempo superaría la ruptura, pero mi corazón es tan necio que no puedo abandonar lo único que me queda de ti.

Soy tan terco que conservo el reloj de alarma que me regalaste y es el que me traer de regreso a mi cruel realidad, soy tan tonto que aun dejo tu lado de la cama como lo abandonaste.

Estaré esperando hasta que vuelvas a mi otra vez día y noche. Aunque mis amigos me tienen lastima, está bien porque sin ti, mi corazón no puede latir y sería tan sólo un vacío caparazón como un rígido maniquí.

« _Vuelve a mí, apúrate, estoy tan loco_ _»_

 _ ****_Me duele el alma con lo que he leído, que ni siquiera pueda sonreír. Si, para mí, el amor es doloroso, estoy herido por el amor

« _No puedo dar ni un solo paso._ _»_

No puedo retenerlo, pero no puedo renunciar a ella, eso es el amor. Estoy perdido, no me gusta el amor

En mi memoria, borraré tu voz. En mi memoria, incluso borrare tu nombre

Esa carta descontrolo mi mundo, y no sabía si contestar o no, pero decidí no hacerlo, era mejor eso o me podría hacer ilusiones, durante cada semana me llegaba una carta por parte de él.

« _Creo que ya ha sido suficiente sufrimiento._ _»_

 _ ****_ **(…)**

Pasaron varios meses, y conservaba cada carta que recibía de Eren. Tal vez era su manera de pedirme disculpas por lo sucedido.

 **(…)**

Vuelvo al trabajo, y en mi rostro se nota que algo no anda bien, Hanji se da cuenta.

— ¡Gnomo! — grita a lo lejos, pero no tengo ganas para golpearla. — ¿Por qué esa cara tan fúnebre? —

A ella ya le conté lo que sucedió y el cómo pasó las cosas.

—Tal vez me mates por lo que te diré, pero si tanto amas a Eren, búscalo, tal vez no sea demasiado tarde. — sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, así que la agarre del cuello y la estrelle contra la pared.

— ¿¡Qué sabes!? —le grite enardecido

—Yo nada, solo te digo lo que me dijo Erwin—me dice con dificulta por la falta de oxígeno que hay en sus pulmones, así que aligero el agarre.

— ¿Cuándo hablaste con él? — empezamos a chocar miradas

—Hace más de medio año— y apenas me lo dice, tenía ganas de estrellar mi puño contra su cara, pero me detuve porque seguía hablando. — Dirígete a New York hay una exposición de fotografía que el realizo— le doy una patada en el estómago y la dejo tirada en el suelo, me largo del lugar a pesar de que todos me observaban como si estuviera loco.

 **(…)**

Tome el primer vuelo que había disponible y me dirijo hacia haya.

Llego al lugar, y todo es tan irreal, así que tomo un taxi y voy hacia la dirección de donde proviene la carta.

Supongo que el lugar es indicado, es un edificio de un tono rojo con grandes ventanas, nada comparado de donde vine, entro al edificio, tomo el ascensor y marco el piso cinco, el ascensor para, puesto que ya llegue.

Toco la puerta, y para mi más grande desilusión, quien abre es Erwin.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — me pregunta algo molesto

—Vengo a ver a Eren…— de alguna u otra forma, su mirada parece un poco más sombría.

—Está en una exposición de fotografía, si lo deseas puedes ir a verla— me contesta casi sin ganas.

— ¿En dónde es? — él toma una hoja de un bloc y la arranca, anotando la dirección.

 **(…)**

Voy corriendo hacia el lugar.

El edificio contiene una gran armonía, su techo curvo y las paredes onduladas.

Entro sin dificultad, y observo en las fotos que hay, una de un abuelito, otra de un corazón en la panza de una madre embarazada, había de todo, pero en grande estaba la foto que yo tome el primer día en que nos conocimos, busco por todo el lugar para encontrarte, ya que eres el anfitrión del lugar, pero no te veo por ninguna parte.

Regreso corriendo al departamento para pedir una explicación. Tiro de una patada la puerta.

— ¡Erwin! ¡¿Qué demonios significa todo esto?! — grito a todo pulmón. El sale de su habitación y se sienta en el comedor.

—lo que ves, Eren no te quiere ver. — su respuesta lastima mi corazón.

—No es cierto, el no haría eso, ¿Qué tienes que ver en esto? — no entiendo nada de lo que ocurre.

—Cada día Eren pasaba escribiendo horas y horas ¿Sabes lo que escribía? Eran cartas para ti… siempre dedico todo el tiempo para ti, siempre pensaba en ti. Lo único que siempre quise fue por su bien, como su cardiólogo, le dije que el amor o la tristeza lo mataría, sin embargo el siguió arriesgándose, si seguía contigo duraría menos sus latidos, tal vez no comprendas, pero date cuenta ¿Cuántas veces se desaparecía? — empecé a encajar las piezas. Y siempre que íbamos a algún lado se cansaba rápido, cada momento que pasaba con él, presentía que sería el último. — ¿ya lo vas comprendiendo? Como ser humano me enamore de su inocencia, y él me quiso, nos casamos, le hice una boda, pase tiempo con el… pero aun no sabes porque rompió contigo, sabía que sufrirías si llegaba a pasar algo en lo que estaba contigo, él siempre pensó en ti, hasta el final. —

— ¿Ha-hasta el final? —aun no lo comprendía del todo, pero no quería creer lo que sospechaba.

—Sí, hasta el final te amo, ya no está entre nosotros, pero me pidió que enviara cada una de sus cartas en su lugar con tal de que no sufrieras por su perdida, él sabía bien que no le contestarías así que no había nada que temer— escuchaba como le comenzaba temblar la voz a Erwin y yo solo sentía escurrir lágrimas.

— ¡Esto es una broma cruel! ¡Eren si me escuchas, ya entendí que no quieres que te busque! — grite exaltado. Tantas emociones que siento en este momento no las puedo calmar y solo se me ocurre sollozar.

— ¡Eren está muerto! — grita Erwin, después de que su cara casi no expresaba ninguna emoción. — El sufría de cardiopatía hipertrófica, un mal en su corazón, cualquier emoción lo pudo haber matado, pero siempre resistió por ti, quería amarte. — al escucharlo, caí al suelo, me senté y golpee el piso varias veces.

« _Me sofoco, incluso si grito tu nombre no puedo respirar._

 _Parece que ya no me oyes, ya no lo puedo aguantar,_

 _¿No puedes abrazarme para que estas lágrimas se detengan?»_

 **(…)**

Busco el lugar en donde ahora reposas, y dejo una rama del **árbol de judas (1).**

« _Te empiezo a contar como la he pasado sin ti._ _»_

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo paso desde aquel día, pero trato día con día de sobrellevarlo, por supuesto que aún me duele la separación tan cruel que tuvimos.

« _Si, para mí, el amor es doloroso, estoy herido por el amor._ _»_

No puedo dar ni un solo paso, si voltear atrás, y tratar de encontrarte

No puedo retenerlo, pero no puedo renunciar a las memorias, eso es el amor verdadero que aún tengo hacia a ti.

« _Estoy perdido, no me gusta el amor._ _»_

En mi memoria, ahora trato de recordar el tono de tu voz.

En mi memoria, incluso tatuó tu nombre para que nunca se me olvide.

« _Creo que ha sido suficiente el dolor._ _»_

Porque había tantas cosas que no hice por ti, porque hubo tantas veces que fui malo contigo

« _Creo que estoy recibiendo lo que te he dado._ _»_

Porque había tantas cosas que sentía, porque había tantas cosas que debería de haber sido criticado, Supongo que todavía no puedo olvidar el calvario que me has hecho pasar

 _«_ _En mi memoria, los recuerdos de tu memoria permanecerán._ _»_

No me pidas que rehaga mi vida Eren, porque lo único importante en esta, eras tú… pero sabes aun continuare viviendo tal vez, solo tal vez seremos felices cuando volvamos a estar juntos, o al menos eso quiero pensar.

El ocaso se asoma por la colina, y es momento de irme, dejo una carta y la primera foto que te tome a un lado de tu lapida.

Sonrió ante el soplar del viento, siento como si fuera una cálida caricia, a pesar de que el día sea frio.

 **(…)**

 **Arbol de judas (1)**

 _Cercis siliquastrum_ , comúnmente llamado árbol del amor,1 ciclamor, algarrobo loco o árbol de Judas, es una especie arbórea de la familia de las leguminosas (Fabaceae).

Árbol caducifolio de talla pequeña que alcanza normalmente d de altura pero puede llegar hasta los 15,1 m. Alcanza su crecimiento pleno a los 20 años aproximadamente. A principios de la primavera se cubre de flores rosas, que aparecen antes que las hojas. El tronco es de madera lisa y clara, tornándose tortuosa y negra con la edad. La copa es abierta e irregular.

Las hojas son simples, alternas, glabras, de redondeadas a cordiformes, de 7 a 12 cm de longitud, con el ápice redondeado y pecioladas. La inervación es palmeada. Son de color verde claro en el haz y de tono ligeramente glauco (gris-azulado) en el envés. Las hojas jóvenes pueden tener una tonalidad rosada, y aparecen tardíamente, ya en abril.

Las flores son hermafroditas, con una corola papilionácea de color rosa-lila o blanca. Tienen 1-2 cm de longitud y se agrupan en racimos de 3-6 flores que aparecen antes que las hojas, en marzo-abril, sobre las ramas y también sobre el tronco (caulifloria). Los frutos son legumbres indehiscentes con una estrecha (1-2 mm) ala ventral, de color rojizo a marrón oscuro según el grado de maduración. Son colgantes, muy numerosas y miden unos 6-10 por 1,5 cm. Maduran en julio y permanecen en el árbol hasta la siguiente floración. Las semilla son ovoideo-oblongas, algo comprimidas, de color pardo, con hilo apical y sin endosperma.

 **N/A: Está historia está dedicada especialmente a mis compañeras y amigas de fanfiction:Altaria Blue, Jeannine Brathenz,** **Lilett Lenz, Paulina Yakelinne Garza Montes de Oca, Harumita Rodriguez, Mikraller, Karen Medina, y Muera'Tachi Trancy**

 **Cada una me apoyo para que esta idea naciera, y la he escrito basada a mis experiencias amorosas, y me he puesto en el lugar de la perspectiva de Levi, dándole un lado mas humano, y no sea el típico grosero engreído (sin ofender), espero que no haya quedado tan OCC**


End file.
